User blog:Reo 54/Previews
Hello! It's Reo here, to tell you that in this Blog i will post all the Previews from my series UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe, Ben 23: Ultimate Heroverse and Reo 19, also BTFF 10 Coming September We see Reo transforming. The screan blinks black and Colorful. we see Mick Absorbing a rock. The screan blinks black and Colorful. Reo and Mick: Bring it on! The screan blinks black and Colorful. We see The Esoterica warriors running. The screan blinks black and Colorful. we see Reo's face, The screan blinks black and Colorful, Mick's face, The screan blinks black and Colorful, Vilgax smiling. (This hapends realy fast). the screan turns black. we see Blue Letters saying Reo 19 We see Ben 23 transforming,The screan blinks black and Colorful, Bryce as Muscle-Man, The screan blinks black and Colorful, we see Agro sitting in his suit, The screan blinks black and Colorful, FiveFive activating Missles. The screan blinks black and Colorful, Ben looks at Bryce Ben ann Bryce: Oh yeah they transform. The screan blinks black and Colorful. we see Bryce as Ultimate Spikasaur Jumping in the air with an explosion behind Him. The screan blinks black and Colorful. We see Fivefive shoting lasers at Electrones. The screan blinks black and Colorful. We see Agro Shooting electrones with an Energy gun. The screan blinks black and Colorful. We see ben Turnning in to Strong Jolt: He Roars and Turns in to Ultimate Strong Jolt. Electrum smiles and Blasts at the screan. The screan blinks black and Colorful .(This happends fast). Light Blue lletters show and say Ben 23: Ultimate Heroverse We See UltiVerse making an ice blast. The screan blinks black and Colorful. NegaBoost Running,The screan blinks black and Colorful. Arnux Aiming his blaster. The screan blinks black and Colorful. UltiVerse aims an Energy Ball et the screen UltiVerse: Bring it on The screan blinks black and Colorful. NegaBoost: Oh Yeah! The screan blinks black and Colorful. we see Ulti Fighting Utli. Utli Smiles. The screan blinks black and Colorful. We see negaboost fighting Zs'Skayr The screan blinks black and Colorful. We see a sign saying (Green letters) UltiVerse: protector of the Universe Me: this and many More! Reo 19 logo is shown Me: Coming to you september! Ben 23: Ultimate Heroverse logo is shown Me: Only on.. UltiVerse: protector of the Universe logo is shown Me: Ben 10 Fanfiction wikia All the Logos are shown. they dissapper to say: September, that dissappears and it says only on Ben 10 fanfiction. UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe Aggregor's Attack Preview We see Aggregor from the back in his ship, he turns around Aggregor: welcome, UltiVerse! The screan blinks black and Colorful. We see Ulti Holded by Both arms. UltiVerse: Aggregor! The screan blinks black and Colorful Aggregor: I belive i have your friends! The screan blinks black and Colorful. we see Arnux and NegaBoost. Ulti Morphs out of the Chains and shoots an Energy Blast at him UltiVerse: let them go. The screan blinks black and Colorful. we see Aggregor Laughing. The screan blinks black and Colorful. we see Ulti and Boost riding on Speedcycles. The screan blinks black and Colorful. We see Ulti's face serious, The screan blinks black and Colorful, we see Boost's Face Smiling, The screan blinks black and Colorful, we see Arnux with the mask, The screan blinks black and Colorful,we see Aggregor's face with an evil Smile. An Explosion happends. we see them in arnux's ship. UltiVerse and NegaBoost: and that's How you do it! They smile. The screan blinks black and Colorful, We see Aggregor Jumping on the Window of Arnux's ship. Boost and Ulti get shocked Aggregor: You'l never Destroy me! A flash of light hapends and we see a Red sign saying.. Aggregor's Attack Narrator (UltiVerse): this and meny more... The screan blinks black and Colorful Narrator (NegaBoost): In Aggregor's Attack Part 1 Narrator (UltiVerse): And part 2. Narrator (NegaBoost): Only On UltiVerse: Narrator (UltiVerse): Protector of Narrator (NegaBoost): The Universe! We se a Green Sign saying UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe Ben 23: Ultimate Heroverse Ben 23: Ultimate Heroverse Preview We see ben at Mr. Gyro. Then Azmuth and Sevenseven teleport in The screan blinks black and Colorful Azmuth: Ben...! The screan blinks black and Colorful Ben: what's Going on guys? The screan blinks black and Colorful Sevenseven: Ben! The screan blinks black and Colorful Ben: What's Going on? The screan blinks black and Colorful. ''We see Electrum and the Electrones Blasting up everything Tetrax: ben, we ... ''The screan blinks black and Colorful Sevenseven: have... The screan blinks black and Colorful Azmuth: News! The screan blinks black and Colorful. we see Bryce, FiveFive and Agro Azmuth: Meet Agro.. The screan blinks black and Colorful Tetrax: Bryce.... The screan blinks black and Colorful Sevenseven: and Fivefive! Azmuth: Your new team! Ben: my what! The screan blinks black and Colorful. Electum blast all the Buldings Electum: Tennyson! The screan blinks black and Colorful Ben: let's Go guys! They all shake heads. The screan blinks black and Colorful. we see Bryce as Ultimate Spikasaur Jumping in the air with an explosion behind Him. The screan blinks black and Colorful. We see Fivefive shoting lasers at Electrones. The screan blinks black and Colorful. We see Agro Shooting electrones with an Energy gun. The screan blinks black and Colorful. We see ben Turnning in to Strong Jolt: He Roars and Turns in to Ultimate Strong Jolt. now we see The Heroes Running. the screan splits and on the other side we see Electrum and the Electrones Running and They Attack each other and there is a Bright Light. The light Goes out and we see a sign saying: Ben 23: Ultimate Heroverse Reo 19 Preview 3 Tnx for Watching/Reading. Reo..Out! NegaCool! (Wall - Blog - ) 13:13, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Reo 54 Category:Reo 54 (Series) Category:UltiVerse: Protector of the Universe